


Hair dresser au

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is a hair dresser, Remus is good at flirting, and Teddy likes his new hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair dresser au

Sirius loves his jobs. The main reason being, is that he enjoys what he does. Hair dressing. He loves making people feel like they have the best hair in the world, making them feel confident, like they can do whatever they can. Giving people self-esteem is definitely one of Sirius' favourite things. And the fact he gets to do it and work - earning a living, just makes him so happy.

It's a saturday afternoon when a tall lanky man walks in with his child. The child barely reaches -who Sirius assumes is- his father's knee and his hair is covering his face. He's holding his father's hand but digging his heels into the floor of the salon. It's more than obvious that the child is reluctant to get his hair cut. The man has a handsome face marked with strong, angry red scars. His eyes are a mixture of amber and brown - but they hold more than just a colour. There’s emotions locked in them. Sirius doesn’t know if the chemicals from the hair products have finally got to his head, but they look terribly sad. Dark bags hang under them and Sirius suspects that the man is not as old as he looks.

"Teddy come on," Sirius hears the man sigh, before he picks up the young, thrashing child and carries him over to where Sirius is stood behind the counter.

"Hi," Sirius' voice is perky and he can't help but smile. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah, my name's Remus. But the appointment is for my son Teddy."

Sirius nods, he flicks through the appointment book and sees that there is indeed an appointment at 15:20 for Teddy Lupin - Short trim. Sirius is pretty sure that it's more than just a trim that is needed. "Lily should be doing it, but she's had to pop out so as long as it's okay with you, I'll be doing it." He smiles at the man.

Some people have had problems with Sirius doing their hair. He doesn't know why, probably because they think too much about typical gender roles. But Sirius thinks it's stupid. Because if he can do Lily's hair for her goddamn wedding, he can style someone's hair into a bob.

“I don’t see why that would be a problem at all.” Remus smiles. The child, apparently named Teddy, is still thrashing around and Sirius watches as he bites his father’s arm in attempt to be put down. “Teddy!” The boy is put down on the floor and his father kneels in front of him. “I know you don’t want to have your haircut, I understand that. But you have to. Just the front - just styled. So that you can see and stop running into everything.”

Sirius expects there to be a tantrum. For the boy to kick off and start screaming. But instead, to Sirius’ surprise, he starts to cry and falls into his father’s arms.

Remus’ arms wrap around Teddy and he stands up, rubbing his back before looking at Sirius. “His mother always use to cut and style his hair, but we lost her a few months back and this is the first time getting his hair cut since.” Remus explains with a sigh before looking down at Teddy and kissing his head.

Sirius frowns. His eyebrows push together - almost meeting in the middle and the corners of his mouth are pulled down. In all honestly he had just thought that Teddy, like most children, was just having a tantrum because they didn’t want to get their hair cut. But Sirius now knows that there is a reason for the bad behaviour. And he finds himself having a great amount of sympathy for the child and his father. “You know Teddy,” The red eyed child leans his head against his father’s chest and looks at Sirius through his hair as he talks. “I know you don’t want to have your hair cut, but I won’t cut too much off. Just a little trim in the front so you can see. Does that sound good? And, if it’s okay with your dad, I’ll put some temporary hair dye in,” He looks at Remus. “Free of charge, of course.”

Remus smiles and looks at his son, his hand pushing Teddy’s hair back. “That sounds good, doesn’t it?”

Teddy seems to consider it before he nods, rubs his eyes and gets Remus to put him down.

Sirius smiles and walks from the counter to a chair, lowering it so Teddy can sit down. Teddy sits down and Sirius’ foot steps on the pump to higher the chair so Teddy can see his reflection. Remus stands next to the chair, watching his son with so much love and care that the two positive emotions are stronger than the negative emotions Sirius noticed when Remus first came in.

The haircut takes less than ten minutes. Sirius, as promised, only trims the front of Teddy’s hair. He styles it so that it does not cover his eyes and once the hair is cut and styles, Sirius goes to the back room. He gets a few packets of child wash-in wash-out hair dye and returns to the father and son.

“Okay, we have, red, blue, or green. Which one would you like?” He asks, leaning down and showing Teddy the packets.

The child looks at the choices he has and after a couple of seconds, he taps the blue one.

“He doesn’t have any allergies, does he?” Sirius looks at Remus.

Remus shakes his head, “None.”

The hair dye process takes twenty minutes. Sirius washes Teddy’s hair, puts the hair dye in, lets it set before washing it out. As he dries his hair in the mirror, he sees the corners of Teddy’s lips turn up into a smile as the blue gets stronger and vibrant. By the time his hair is dried all over, it’s an extremely bright blue.

“Well, at least I’ll be able to find him if he gets lost in crowds.” Remus says with a smile and ruffles Teddy’s hair. “What do you say, Teddy?”

Teddy turns around, kneeling on the chair and giving Sirius a smile. “Thank you!”

“No problem.”

Remus pays Sirius, who refuses to let Remus give him money for the hair dye. Sirius buys them all the time for Lily’s son, Harry. And he’s never particularly keen on the blue one anyway.

“Keep next Saturday free.”

Sirius looks up at Remus, and asks, “What do you want doing?”

Remus smirks, “That’s a different question altogether. Keep the night free though, yeah?”

“Yes but-” Sirius catches on and his cheeks turn red. “Oh.”

Remus laughs, telling Teddy that they can go in just a moment. “Seven o’clock. I’ll pick you up from here?”

Sirius nods, cheeks staying red as Remus pats his hand, gives him a little wink and leaves with his blue haired son.


End file.
